The Misery of Alice Longbottom
by S. Oliver
Summary: The torture she endured to save the life of her son.


"Tell me! You will tell me now!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Please… Bella… go ea-"

"You **hold **your tongue, Crouch." Bella glared, "Call me that again and it _WILL _be your last-"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Rabastan yelled. "We are digressing."

Bellatrix took a deep breath. Her nerves were shot. Her Lord was gone, and these _filthy _blood traitors…

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix wailed. He pointed her wand at Alice. "YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

Alice screamed in agony. Her body rocked and warped with pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Electricity snapped and crackled over her body in a green light. Her fingers curled, her legs trashed against the belts holding her in the chair.

"TELL ME, BITCH, TELL ME NOW!" Bellatrix let her wand down. She panted and huffed and waited.

Frank sat in terror across the room in another chair in a cage. His wife was lifeless. Crucio couldn't kill, but there have been stories, stories of being cut off from yourself, from being driven to madness from the pain. He feared for his wife… and for his child.

"Still nothing, eh? Pity, seems that your will is strong." Bellatrix ran up to the chair where Alice sat. She began sniffing and rubbing her face against Alice's hair, her cheeks.

"You know.. its a pity, such a beautiful girl like you having on the wrong team. Just tell me where he is and I'll let you go, I know you have him, think of your son, think of your _life._"

Alice looked up at Bellatrix. Her eyes were glazed with white, her body felt numb and her mind was cloudy, she looked into Bellatrix's eyes.

"Even if I knew, I would never lead you back to your…" Alice chuckled to herself, she knew that what she was going to say was going to have her killed, "mudblood boyfriend."

Barty dropped his doughnut, Rabastan choked on his water, and Frank chuckled in his cell. Frank loved his wife, this is exactly why he married her.

Bellatrix's eyes opened wide with surprise. She took a few steps back and began to look to her friends, she lifted her hands above her head.

"AVADA KED-"

"Wait!" Barty said.

"What! WHAT! WHAT WHAT?" Bellatrix screamed.

Barty walked close to her and whispered something in her ear, Bellatrix laughed and nodded.

"Since you've decided to be such an unhelpful little twat, we're going to show you something that should make you a little more… talkative." Bellatrix giggled as she spoke. "With me Rabastan…"

All three Death Eaters pointed their wands at Alice, then quickly pointed them to Frank. Alice's eyes opened with terror.

"Watch, bitch, watch him scream." Bellatrix gleamed.

"Crucio!" the three shouted in unison.

A lot of things went through Alice's mind at this time. Her mom, her dad, her little boy Neville, she thought about how she wanted to get him something nice for Christmas. She thought in her head how great of a life her and Frank had. She thought about Daisies, her favorite flower, and she thought about how Frank always would pick them for her when they went out. He would say, "I need you to be at your happiest all the time, for when you are happy I am happy. These are from me to you, to show you that no matter when or where, I will always be there to pick you daisies." Alice would giggle and glimmer at him being so corny and so sweet. She loved him, she really did.

The light faded. Frank twitched and contorted in his cage.

"Frank!" Alice yelled. "Frank!"

"'Fraid he's gone love… Sorry…" Bellatrix said mimicking, "You know, it didn't have to be this way… could've saved him, could've done your boy good, but you didn't…"

Alice looked up at Bellatrix with hate, her rage filled her, she felt her insides heating up like an oven.

"_Accio wand…_" Alice said.

"What was that, love? I couldn't hear you?" Bellatrix replied.

There was a rip of fabric, Bellatrix felt her dress tear.

Somehow Alice had a wand, somehow Alice was out of the chair, somehow Alice had Bellatrix by the neck, her wand against her back.

Alice's eyes glowed with white, her body was filled with emotions, ripping and tearing through her mind like claws.

"You will pay… bitch." Alice said.

Bellatrix felt her body fill with agony. Barty and Rabastan quickly drew their wands and pointed them at Alice but her body was concealed by Bellatrix. Alice continued to pour her hate and her rage into Bellatrix. Bellatrix screaming and yelling throughout the stone room.

An infant began to cry.

Alice turned around. At the window, on the ledge, was her little boy. She knew his cries anywhere. He sat at the sill, balanced on the end. Alice quickly began to run towards him.

Alice felt her body stiffen. She was paralyzed, only her eyes and her lips still worked. Bellatrix got up from the ground behind her and walked to the sill.

"Is this your baby boy?"

Alice began to cry.

"Isn't he your pride and… joy?" Bellatrix laughed at her rhyme.

Alice whimpered.

Bellatrix took her hand and placed it on the baby, and gave it a gentle push. Alice saw her baby fall from the highest window of the building, down to the ground, there was a wet thud.

Alice stared out the window. The moon was so beautiful tonight.

A wave of green energy filled her body, pain ravished her as all three dark wizards tortured her. She kept replaying the scene of her love, her baby, falling from the window. She fell to the ground.

"Well, that was a right waste of time," Bellatrix said. She looked at Barty who had a wand to his temple. "So, tell me, what'd'ya do to the bitch?"

"Easy," Barty said, "I made her see her child die, it was the last thing she ever saw."

Bellatrix cackled maniacally, as she walked out the door.

Frank laid on the floor of his cage, staring at Alice.

Alice laid on the floor, staring at the moon.


End file.
